Mandarin Abyss
by xRaiMoonsAbyss
Summary: What if Mikan wasn’t the happy go lucky girl she is in the story? What if she was indifferent and cold when she arrived at Gakuen Alice? She wasn’t originally like this, what happened to her? Our favorite fire caster is determined to find out. NxM
1. The Lone Tangerine

Me: It has been a real long while since I've written A GA fic, I have to stop being busy with schoolwork…

Natsume: You mean lazy…

Me: No, it's true! I tell no lies!! School sucks!! I just had a quiz the other day! And then there's a bunch of shit due when school only started a few weeks ago!! Not to mention the loads of hw they give us. Thank god it's the weekend.

Mikan: Ahahaha…Rai-chan does not own Gakuen Alice.

Me: Sadly, it's true -weeps-

Ruka: Please enjoy the story!

Summary: What if Mikan wasn't the happy go lucky girl she is in the story? What if she was indifferent and cold when she arrived at Gakuen Alice? She wasn't originally like this, what happened to her? Our favorite fire caster is determined to find out.

--

**Mandarin Abyss**

**Chapter 1: The Lone Tangerine**

--

She gazed at the place she'd never call home ever again; not like she ever thought of it as that anyway. She sighed again, she was finally free of this damned place, she was finally free of the chain that bound her to that wretched prison. She wasn't going to miss anything when she departed. Her parents were never there for her, her only childhood friend transferred to a new school a few months ago, and everyone treated her like a monster. She didn't realize at the time why she was treated as such. But in the end she grew cold and indifferent. In the end, she found out that her very existence alone was a lie. And with one last look at the home that never was, she stepped into the car and never looked back.

--

**Mikan's POV**

"Ah, Mikan-chan, we're here!" The gay teacher whose name escapes me, chirps happily. Gakuen Alice huh? I looked out the window to see the gigantic school building. If they have enough money to build a school prison where kids are kept against their will, why not spend it on something, I don't know, a bit more useful? But then again, there are those who think highly of themselves cause of their power. Cocky imbeciles. What I'd give to lunge at one of them and dare them to put on that whole 'I am holier than thou' act after that. I snickered silently, wondering when I've ever been this excited. Oh yeah, never. "Mikan-chan?" I hear him ask worriedly. I turn my attention to him and nod, I wouldn't talk unless required to. I just don't like talking much is all. It's not like I'm shy, nooo, not that at all. My opinion just never mattered.

The car pulled to a stop and the door was opened for me. I stepped out, stretching as I did so, hearing a faint 'pop' sound coming from my stiff joints. I muttered a quick thanks to the driver, receiving something of a pitiful look from the man. I scoffed and followed the gay pansy, his name still not coming to mind. Something gay albeit. As we walked, I couldn't help but notice the awkward silence surrounding us, as if he was afraid to say or do the wrong thing. And that just made things all the more awkward. So, I did what any normal person with some form of etiquette would do, I tripped him. He looked up at me from his spot on the ground and began crying waterfalls. "Mikan-chaaan!! How could you do that to meee?! Waaah!! Mikan-chan doesn't lik-" I silenced him with a kick in the face. I looked around and realized that I had no clue where I was. With an exasperated sigh, I dragged the gay pansy by his leg and walked around. I bumped into a pink-haired girl and she muttered an apology before looking at me.

**End POV**

"Ah, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going an- Is that Narumi you have there?" She asked, giggling. I looked at her, then to the gay pansy.

"So that's what his name was…" Mikan said coldly. The girl visibly flinched. "Could you by chance tell me where I have to go?" Mikan asked.

"Ah you must be a new student! My name's Misaki, Misaki Harada. Here, I'll lead the way!" the one now known as Misaki says, grabbing Mikan's hand and running to an unknown destination. Mikan stares at their intertwined hands and hesitantly pulls away, immediately missing the warmth of another living being. Misaki looks at her with a confused expression, but Mikan just signals for her to keep walking, and she does so.

"So…where are you from Mikan-chan?" Misaki asks.

"I don't remember ever telling you my name Harada-sempai, care to explain how you know it?" Mikan asks, voice dangerously low. The girl flinches, realizing her mistake.

"Er, well ya see, I stopped by the office earlier and they told me your name. Yeah, that's what happened." She explains nervously. Mikan, obviously not buying it, makes a note to observe the girl from now on. After all, she had no allies to rely on. She had to be wary of everyone and everything. "Um, sooo, here we are Mikan-chan! It's been a pleasure guiding you, I'll see you around then!" She says, scurrying off. Mikan stands there, watching the other's retreating back disappear into the hallways, then realizing something.

"Ah, I left the gay pansy behind…" She realizes, after being left at a door with the words 'OFFICE' in big, bold letters. Mikan shrugs and enters the office, glancing over all the occupants before a man clad in black walks to her.

--

**Misaki's POV**

"Yo, Misaki." A voice greets. I turn to see a figure grinning like a mad man. "How'd it go?" I sigh.

"It could of gone better…" I mumble. "The girl almost caught me…I'm pretty sure she's wary of me now…Ah!! This is all your fault!! She thinks I'm crazy now!!" I yell exasperatingly. He chuckles.

"Calm down Misaki. We all think you're crazy. What does it matter if one more person does?" He laughs. I glare at him, pouting.

"But something about her is strange…something I can't quite put my finger on…" I explain, pondering over the girl's strange behavior.

"Oh?" He sounds interested. "How so?" He raises a brow and looks at me expectantly.

"Well, I grabbed her hand cause she wanted to know where the office was. So I began walking her there…but after a while…she pulled away. But, instead of just pulling her hand from mine right away, she allowed her fingers to stay intertwined with mine for a few moments, as if she longed for human contact." I stated, recalling the incident. His eyes softened sadly, a bittersweet smile gracing his features. I opened my mouth to question him, but immediately snapped it shut when he directed his gaze to me. "……" The silence engulfed us, and I was nervous as to what I should do. He was never this quiet before. It made me wonder what was going on inside his mind.

"Hey, Misaki?" He asked, breaking the silence. I turned my head towards him. He looked at me with a rare glint of seriousness hidden in the depths of his eyes. I swallowed nervously, what happened to make him this way? I'd never seen him like this… "Promise me…" He trailed off.

"Promise you...what?" I asked, not wanting to push him into telling me what he wanted to say. He'd say it when he felt like it. But a part of me was dying to know what words of wisdom he'd spit out…wisdom…yeah right.

"……" He was silent for a moment, as if having an inner battle on whether to tell me or not to. "Promise me…that you'll watch over her…just do this one thing for me." Ooooh, now I get it. He likes her doesn't he? Er, but that's not possible is it…or is it? They haven't met yet, as far as I know. It's not like I stalk the guy to see where he is all hours of the day, nope, not a chance…

He glance at me hopefully, awaiting my response. I smiled, and he smiled back, relieved.

"Not a chance." I replied, my smile still in place. His smile was replaced with a sweat drop and a blank expression.

"But…w-why not??" He asked.

"I think she doesn't want to help some lowlife to stalk an elementary student. She does not want to be involved with the police. So, good luck with your stalking you no good stalker." A voice deadpanned. We turned around to find Mikan standing with Persona and Narumi. Oh, when did he get back? I glanced at my companion's expression, and he seemed to brighten up at the sight of that girl. Hohoho….interesting…I grinned to myself.

**END POV**

"Ah, you two, this is Mikan Sakura. I believe you've heard of her. Ah and Mi-chan, that's Tsubasa and Misaki of the middle school division. I believe you already met Misaki." Narumi said cheerfully, caressing the bruise on his 'oh so fragile' face. Or so he says…

"Don't call me Mi-chan you gay pansy." Mikan replied. Everyone, hell, even Persona; had to suppress a chuckle when hearing the nickname she had given Narumi. After that, Mikan seemed a bit thoughtful. She looked at Tsubasa, and quickly turned her attention to the floor. This, however was not unnoticed by Persona. Persona didn't know why, but he felt a surge of over-protectiveness

wash over him once he laid eyes on this young girl. Her eyes showed the painful past she had to endure. But what intrigued him the most, was that there was still that tiny spec of hope in those brown(?) orbs.

"Let's go rookie, we need to get you to class before homeroom starts." Persona states. Misaki, Tsbuasa, and Narumi stare at him. Surprised that the sensei with a stick up his ass would be genuinely kind to a new student. Persona glares at them through his mask and signals for Mikan and Narumi to follow him. Mikan runs to catch up, hesitantly giving Tsubasa a hug before doing so, whispering something to him. Tsubasa looks at the girl's retreating back, smiling happily.

"So…she didn't forget about me. I'm glad." Tsubasa whispers.

_"Asa-chan…watashi ha modotte ki ta…"(2)_

--

'Hn, It seems there's a new girl…' a boy about Mikan's age thought, deep crimson eyes observing her every move. Mikan looked back at him and glared. He smirked under the punishment mask. 'Interesting…'

* * *

And that's it for my first chapter!! I hope you liked it!! It's been a really long time since I've written a GA fic so I may be a bit rusty…

(?) I'm not entirely sure the color of Mikan's eyes….anyone care to confirm or correct?

(2) Asa-chan, I'm back…

I hope you liked it!! Reviews are loved!! Flames are used to torture those who get in my way of world domination!! Bwahahahaha!! :)

-Rai, Moon'sEclipse


	2. The Irritable Tangerine

Me: Yo, minna-san! You guys made me really happy!! I got a bunch of reviews the first day it came out!! A bunch of alerts and favs too!! So, I thank all of you or the help of support!! More than one of you said her eyes were hazel brown so I'll go with that smile Thanks for all your help guys!! Oh yeah, and I changed my penname a tiny bit!! From Eclipse to Abyss!!

Natsume: It seems the people actually enjoyed this…

Me: Of course they did!! Wait…hey!!

Hotaru: Moon'sAbyss does not own Gakuen Alice.

Mikan: Let the story begin.

--

**Mandarin Abyss**

**Chapter 2: The Irritable Tangerine**

**--**

"Class!! Settle down please!!" Narumi yelled loudly, not noticing our favorite fire caster sneaking in. More talking. "Class? Please be quiet…we have a new student." Narumi pouted and bit his lip. Even more talking. Persona, fed up with the class' horrible behavior, decided to help the poor teacher out for once…or not.

"Ehem." The class looked up and wondered who the new girl was.

'_Well you'd all know if you'd shut up now wouldn't you?' _Mikan thought, annoyed.

"Well you'd all know if you'd shut up now wouldn't you?" A happy-go-lucky, and very bored sounding voice said out loud. Mikan looked to the boy and smirked.

'_Mind reading alice huh?' _

'_Yep. I'm Kokoro Yome, call me Koko.' A voice replied merrily._

'_It's a pleasure to meet you Koko. Now, do me a favor and shut these fools up.'_

'_Ah, and...your name?' Koko asked._

'_Mikan, Mikan Sakura.'_

'_Ah, nice to meet you.'_

'_Well?'_

'_Ah, okay!'_

"Sakura-chan wants you all to shut up!" Koko yells, earning angry glares from everybody except a certain three, shutting them all up nonetheless.

'_Tch, don't call me that, makes me feel old. Mikan is fine Koko. Although it's rare I allow people to call me by my first name and let them get away with it. At least with you, I'll be able to have conversations without actually bothering to move my mouth…' _A smile from the mind reader.

"Ehem, now class, as I was saying; we have a new student today. Please allow her to introduce herself." Narumi chirps happily.

"…"

"…Mi-chan?"

"…"

"Oi, rookie."

"…"

Slap.

"Ite…." Mikan mutters, rubbing the sore spot on her head where Persona's hand once laid, glaring at him angrily. "-sigh- My name is Mikan Sakura, age 10. You don't need to know my birthday, don't need to know where I came from, and definitely don't need to know anything other than my name and age for that matter." Mikan says grumpily. Narumi sweat dropped; she had a point though. All they were required to know was her name, age, and that she has an alice at all. Everything else is just information not needed to give out…

"Mikan Sakura; age 10, S.E.C. (you all know what this means already, right?) and nullification alice, special star, DA and SA classes, newest addition to one of the school's enforcement squads, Rook Class. " A voice stated. Gasps and whispers erupted throughout the entire class. Mikan scanned the room and her eyes fell upon a lone girl typing information onto a laptop at lightning speed.

"Ah ah, who would've guessed that you know something about me that I myself don't know?" Koko asks in Mikan's place. "But then, if there was someone, I guess it'd be you, Imai." Hotaru smiles. Everyone gapes, wondering how anyone could make _the_ Hotaru Imai, _the_ Ice queen, -as dubbed by her fellow classmates- smile.

"I assume you've met with Tsubasa." A nod. Hesitantly, a girl with pink hair raises her hand.

"Um, ah, Sakura-san, what does S.E.C. mean?"

"Anna, it means steal, erase, and copy. Meaning just as it implies. she can steal, erase, or copy someone's alice." Koko replies, grinning ear to ear.

"And, Sakura-san? Why are you letting Koko talk for you?" A boy with blonde hair and glasses, asks nervously.

"I don't feel like talking. I will talk when absolutely necessary." Koko responded, yet again. "Oh, question. Anybody care to explain what all the stuff Imai just said means? Mikan-chan said that it's impolite to not explain things to someone new here." Koko says.

"P-please allow me to explain everything, Sakura-san." The blonde boy from before says. He pauses, unsure of what to say or do next.

'_Who's he?'_

'_He's Yuu Tobita. Our class representative! Ah, his alice is illusion. Call him Iinchou if you like, we all do.'_

'_Thank you.'_

'_Ehe, your welcome!'_

"Please continue, Tobita-san." Mikan's melodic yet frightening voice spoke.

"T-there is s-something called a 'Star-Ranking'…this system is u-used to evaluate a student's school work, alice level, and attitude. This also determines the amount o-of money you receive monthly. There are four rankings, not including a no-star." He paused, inhaling; confidence swelling within him. "A no-star is a student below average, many young children are ranked as such. No-stars receive 5 rabbits monthly. A single star is an average student. Most elementary students have this rank. An important thing to know, is that 1 star is needed to graduate the Elementary School Division. These students receive 50 rabbits monthly. Double-stars are those who are above average and they receive 50 rabbits each month, you need two stars in order to graduate the Middle School Division. A triple-star is someone who is dubbed an over-achiever and they excel at either studies, alice control, or both. Three stars are needed to graduate from the High School Division; these people are given a monthly allowance of 100 rabbits. And lastly, a special star. There aren't many of these but they excel tremendously in their alice and -usually- studies. They are referred to as geniuses, this is the category you are in Sakura-san. You, as well as a few others in this class are special stars. You will receive 300 rabbits monthly."

"Hmm…interesting." Mikan muttered. "And what of the Enforcement Squads?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that!! As you now know, special stars are the best of the best. But, the school created a new system recently that surpasses the special stars, those who are strong and intellectual enough are put into the squads. But, since the special star is as high as the star-ranking goes, you remain a special star, and are given additional allowances for being in a squad. The lowest of the squads are the Pawns. Like in chess, the Pawns are the lowest and are used for risky situations, they are given an additional 400 rabbits monthly. Then, there are the Knights, they are given 450 rabbits extra. Then the Bishops, who are just slightly above the Knights. 500 extra rabbits are given to them. And lastly, your group, the most impressive, the Rook group. These people are truly fearsome and undoubtedly the best of the school. They are rewarded with 600 extra rabbits monthly. And a side note, one you qualify for an enforcement squad, you are immediately registered to join. The jobs as well as joining are mandatory, since you are needed to protect the Queen, but most importantly, the King of the school from harms way. The Queen is usually able to fend for herself, and does not need to be guarded as much as the King does. Our Queen, is unfortunately…Narumi…" Iinchou states. "Our King is yet unknown, but we are aware of his presence. Not even the Rooks know who their King is, the only one who does is our Queen."

"The gay pansy….is our Queen?" Koko asks, giggling; his eyes sparkling with laughter.

"…"

'_You've got to be kidding me! That gay pansy is the Queen?! This has got to be some big joke that I'm not in on. Ah…I think I'm going to burst right now…how is that even possible?! He doesn't even look that strong!'_

"Ano, Mikan-chan? Are you going to be okay?" Koko asks worriedly, rushing over to the girl now kneeling down on the floor, helping her up.

'_I'll be fine Koko, please don't bother yourself with me.' _

"And the DA as well as the SA classes?" Koko asks.

"The ability classes. Latent type; Most students in the school are in this class. This class is the most normal and students here are often very serious. Techinical type; These alices, as the name infers, has to do with alices based on technology and research. Somatic type; these alices have more to do with the body of humans, animals, and other living things. Special Ability; the class where alices don't really fit into the other three previously explained. Some of the rarest alices can be found here. And lastly, Dangerous Ability; considered an extra type. Alices in this group can be classified as others, but certain characteristics make them dangerous." Iinchou explains, drawing in a big breath.

"Thank you very much for explaining everything to me, Iinchou-san." Mikan says icily, bowing to show her respect. The majority of the class gawked at her, just now paying enough attention to her to see just how beautiful she really is. Boys drooling at the sight of her and her beauty even captivating the admiring souls of the girls.

"Ano…Mi-chan…I'm still here…" Narumi whipsers, feeling dejected.

"As am I, rookie." Persona mutters, sulking under his mask. The first student he ever gave much of a damn about, and she could care less.

"Hn, you may leave now gay pansy, you too Sona-sama." Mikan says, hand twitching dangerously under the stares and whispers of her classmates.

"Waah...Mi-chan…you're so mean…" Narumi wails, cluching at the small girl before her.

"I'm quite pleased with my status actually." Persona says, smirking.

"What do you want me to do? Kneel down and pledge my damn loyalty to you or something you gay pansy? Or is me acknowledging you at all not enough?" Koko half yelled, half talked.

"That would be nice thank you…" Narumi says, streams flowing from his eyes. Mikan sighs and kneels before Narumi, albeit grudgingly.

'_If this is what it takes to shut the damn pansy up…so be it.'_

"Tch. -Sigh- I, Mikan Sakura of the Rook Group, hereby swear all loyalty to you, my Queen. I will stop at nothing to protect you and will cut down anyone who dares to try and harm you. Though my true intentions may seem unclear at times, please understand that my actions signify my utmost respect and care for you…" Mikan recites, earning stares from even our favorite, unresponsive, three. She looks up, gazing into Narumi's stunned eyes with her sincere ones. She gets up and wipes the dirt off her skirt.

"Do…you really mean that Mi-chan?" Narumi asks, overly emotional as usual.

"Of course…." Mikan starts, smirking. "Not. I wouldn't pledge loyalty to some gay pansy I just met."

"But on the contrary, rookie. You just did." Persona states matter-of-factly.

'_Shit. I thought no one would be perceptive enough to notice…'_

"Shit. I thought no one would be perceptive enough to notice." Koko says, earning a glare from Mikan.

"Koko you soon to be dead mind reader, you weren't supposed to say that out loud." Mikan growls threateningly, muttering incomprehensible curses and threats. "Speaking of which, what are you still doing here Sona-sama?" Mikan questions coldly, glaring holes at the one who blew her cover.

"I was just about to get going rookie, don't question your sensei." Persona answers, swiftly walking out the door.

"Mi-chan…" Narumi starts, gayness (in both meanings might I add) being his mood as of now.

"Don't even start with me pansy." Koko interrupted.

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

"Ah, look at that it's time to go." Koko says.

'_Ano, Mikan-chan, would you mind if I tagged along with you?"_

'_Your presence wouldn't bother me.'_

'_Ah, domo.'_

'_Let's go.'_

'_Haaaaiii.'_

"And where exactly do you think you're going Sakura-san? Thinking you're all high and mighty like that."

"Do you hear something Koko?" Mikan asks, leading Koko into the hallway.

"Iie."

"Stop you! How dare you ignore the presence of me, the great Sumire Shouda!"

'_Don't bother paying attention Koko. Just keep walking and hopefully the bug will go away.' _Mikan thinks, watching as Koko tries swatting Sumire away.

'_Haiiiii.'_

"Hey, come one, you're not even gonna look back at me? The nerve! You good for nothing little piece of garbage." Sumire shouts. Mikan freezes, and tenses up. Sumire smirks at the sudden reaction. Mikan turns around, bangs covering her eyes and fists clenched. "Aw, what's the matter? Is miss high and mighty about to cry? I don't even know how you got your ranking, but I bet you bribed them! That's what it is isn't it? You're not really all that strong are you! You fraud!"

'_I'll show you strong you eyesore. You'll regret this, I'll make sure of it.'_

"Ah, Mikan-chan! Don't!!" Koko calls after a charging Mikan.

"Kyaaa!! Someone help!! This monster!!" Sumire screams, earning curious stares from people passing by, and the majority of their class.

"Say your prayer permy!"

"Ah ah ah, Mi-chii. Still have that temper I see. Don't waste your breath on her, she's not worth it." A luscious voice whispers, stopping Mikan in her tracks. "Now, don't bother getting into trouble on your first day…So, how about it Mi-chan, wanna come with me to cool off?"

"A-Asa-chan?" Mikan asks, looking up at her captor. A Cheshire grin.

"In the flesh." replies that all too familiar voice. "Koko, you coming?"

"Hai!"

Mikan climbs onto Tsubasa's back and clings to him like a koala does to a branch. Hey, old habits die hard.

"I've missed you too, Mi-chan." Tsubasa whispers, walking away from the stunned crowd, noticing the three sets of eyes observing him and Mikan.

"Oi, Andou." A voice says. "What is she to you?"

"My my, Natsume, who would've thought you'd be interested in little Mikan here?" Tsubasa teases, sticking a tongue out at the younger male.

"Why you…" Natsume growls, observing the girl and not liking her closeness to Andou at all.

"Natsume…" Ruka sweat drops, bunny in hands. _'But now that I think about it, Tsubasa-sempai's right. Natsume's never paid much attention to any girl. What makes her so special?'_

"If you must know." Hotaru says, sitting on her duck scooter. "Those two are childhood friends."

* * *

Rai sayssss:

Saa, minna-san!! I need at least 10 reviews to update!! This chapter's really long too!! I hope you all liked it!!

I'm proud of myself for coming up with the enforcement squad! I'm being really creative today!! Oh and I started Twilight today, I finished it too!! 3 Edward Cullen you sarcastic ass!!

-.- I hope you liked it nervous laugh


	3. The Suffering Tangerine

Me: I wanted to get in an update while I had the chance…and to let you know that no, I have not died… I'm sorry I've kept you all waiting…this -along with a few others- will probably my last update in a couple of weeks or so. I'll update whenever given the opportunity, school life's been so hectic as well, too much things to do this year. I hope you guys understand. Well, let's cut the chat and get down to business. Hope you guys like the update…

Mikan: -coldly- This sorry excuse for an author does not own Gakuen Alice.

Tsubasa: Please enjoy!

**--**

**Mandarin Abyss**

**Chapter 3: The Suffering Tangerine**

**--**

'Childhood friends, huh?' Natsume though, breathing out a sigh of unknown relief. 'Wait…and I care why?' Koko began snickering, earning himself a rather harsh glare from the raven-haired boy.

'Koko, say anything and I swear you won't live to see the sunset.' Natsume threatened, knowing full well that Koko was still tuned into his thoughts. Koko gulped and "stopped reading his mind." Hey, what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

'What is it Koko? You're acting strange.'

'It's nothing. Just reading some pretty interesting thoughts is all…'

'I see. Then, amuse yourself while you have the chance.'

'Mkaay!'

"So they're childhood friends huh? No wonder they were suspiciously close…" The blonde haired boy spoke.

"And you are?" Koko asks. (A/N: Just to remind you guys since it's been so long, Mikan refuses to speak unless absolutely necessary so Koko does the talking for her.)

"Ah, forgive my rudeness Sakura-san. I am Nogi Ruka. I have the Animal Pheromone, a special star, Rook class, Somatic group." He explains thoroughly.

"It's a pleasure." Koko states.

"No, the pleasure is all mine Sakura-san." Ruka disagrees, smiling kindly at Mikan.

"Oi, Mi-chan…" Tsubasa calls hesitantly to the silent girl on his back. "Spill it, now. You know what I want to hear." He says sternly, immediately regretting the harshness in his tone as he feels the young girl flinch.

"…"

"-sigh- Look, Mikan…I just want to know what happened. I'm not forcing you to tell me. You don't have to if you don't want to alright? I understand that it's a very sensitive topic and that it wasn't a good experience for you. But please Mikan, if you could just tell me so I can understand why you're hurting yourself like this." Tsubasa pleads. "I hate seeing you like this Mikan, I really do. It pains me to see the girl who used to smile through all her hardships, give into the darkness and give up on life."

"This and that happened." Her cold, yet still angelic voice is heard. The occupants look at her in surprise, not expecting her to answer to him personally.

Koko smiles at her encouragingly from the side.

"How?" Tsubasa asks. "We warned you of the dangers. We told you to be wary of everyone, to trust no one, and to never reveal your alice to anyone! So…how did you manage to get yourself into this mess Mikan?" he continues sadly. Mikan's eyes harden as she replays the scenes from her unwanted past, feeling her chest tighten at the sudden remembrance. Koko yelps in pain at the sudden burst of memories playing in his mind, grasping at his head; willing them to go away and leave him alone as he cries the silent tears that Mikan used up long ago on that fateful night. Mikan walks over to the frightened boy, placing her delicate hand to his forehead; temporarily nullifying his alice. Koko looks up at her with watery eyes, pulling her into a sudden hug, crying his heart away.

Mikan gazes at the mind reader's sullen state of mind and whispers into his ear, catching him when his body goes limp.

'_Sleep Koko.'_

"Imai." She calls. "Please tend to him for the time being. He's exhausted and needs to be brought to his room." Mikan says as she walks away from the group, heading to her room.

"Mikan." Tsubasa calls out.

"You'll find out sooner or later Andou." Mikan responds harshly. Tsubasa falls to the floor with a melancholy look.

"Don't you trust me anymore, Mikan?" He whispers. Mikan stops for a moment before moving once again.

"_When the time comes, Asa-chan. You, along with everyone else; will find out what happened. I promise you." _

Everyone was too busy to notice that a certain someone had escaped from the group, following the well aware brunette to her destination.

--

"Is there something I may have the pleasure of helping you with, crimson-eyes?" Mikan states politely. Though Natsume was sure he heard something along the lines of 'Why the hell are you fucking following me you damn stalker? Do you have a death wish?'

"First, _Polka-Dots, _my name is Natsume Hyuuga, got it memorized? (Lol, I know it's OOC, but I couldn't help it!! Who doesn't love an Axel line?!?!? Lolzz XXDDDD From here on I'll try to make it as IC as possible!!) And second, I just came to watch you cause I'm curious." Mikan visibly twitched.

"And you found the need to coincidently find out what patterned underwear I'm wearing?" Mikan asks, still using that cold and 'civil' tone of voice. This time, it sounded something like 'How the hell do you know what my damn underwear looks like you stupid pervert? Get lost already!' Although he knew the girl would never say that though…right?

"It's not my fault you're wearing a skirt." He says coolly.

"Tch, what do you want?"

"To watch over you." Twitch.

"And if I refuse to let you?"

"I'll stay anyway." Twitch.

"Why bother?"

"Goodnight polka." Natsume mutters, placing himself comfortably on her couch.

"Leave."

"No, I'm already asleep."

'_It's obvious that you're not you little…'_

"Tch, hell if I care. Do what you want." Mikan huffs angrily as she pulls the covers over her head. _'At least for tonight only, I won't be alone…'_

_--_

_A girl watches with envy as a group of children laugh merrily, playing a game of tag with one another. Calling out one another's names as they run, squealing in delight as they avoid being caught. She watches from her spot under a sakura tree, hugging her knees for comfort; as if hoping to escape the loneliness with her nonexistent friends. _

"_Oi, namae wa? (What's your name?)" A boy with raven hair and dark blue eyes asks, grinning._

"_Ore? (Me?)" the girl asks quietly._

"_Un! Ore no namae wa Tsubasa Andou! (Yup! My name is Tsubasa Andou!)" He says, extending his hand._

_She stares up at the boy with hope filled eyes._

"_Mikan…Mikan Sakura desu!" She says happily, grasping his hand._

_--_

"Asa-chan…"

_--_

"_Ne, Mikan?" A 9 year old boys asks._

"_Hm?" A 5 year old girl responds._

"_Wanna come over to my house today? Mamma would love to have you over!" He chirps happily. "She said she wants to meet you!" The girl debates on whether or not to accept her only friend's generous offer. She smiles up at him._

"_Ah, wait here! I'll go ask mamma and papa if they'll let me!!" She says excitedly, running in the direction of her house._

"_Okay! Come back soon!!"_

_--_

"_Mamma! Papa! My friend wants to know if I can go to his house for the day. Can I?" Mikan asks. "He said that his mom wants to meet me!"_

"_You made a friend?" Her mom spits out. "Well that's a surprise. I never thought I'd see the day when someone befriended something as hideous and worthless as you." She says as Mikan visibly flinches at her mom's cruel words. _

"_Now now Yuka. Find this as a way to get rid of her for a day." her father says, chuckling._

"_Well then if that's the case, why don't you stay over there as long as you please you little brat?" Yuka says energetically. "Pack your clothes and never come back, you got that?"_

"_Mamma…I'm only going to be gone for today…"_

_Slap._

"_Did you just talk back to me, you pathetic excuse for a daughter?"_

"_Ah. N-no mamma, I didn't m-mean to."_

"_Get out."_

"_M-mamma?"_

"_Get your things and get out!" Her mom yells. "I don't want to see you in this house ever again! Do you hear me brat!?! Get out now!"_

_--_

"_I'm s-sorry mama, I d-didn't mean to make you m-mad!" Mikan cries, taking one last glance at her house before wiping away the tears and running to the one person she could trust._

_--_

"_So how did it go Mi-chan?" The child Tsubasa asks excitedly, eyeing the big bag of clothes the younger one was holding as a positive sign._

"…"

"_Mi-chan?"_

"_Ah, s-sorry. Mamma and papa said I could stay over for as long as you want! They said it was fine!"_

"_Heh! That's good! Come on, we have a lot of hanging out to do from now on!"_

_--_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm Hotaru Imai and I'm new here. Please take good care of me."_

"_Well then, I'm Tsubasa Andou."_

"…"

"_Mi-chan…"_

"_My name is…Mikan Sakura."_

"_Ehe…please forgive her, she's just shy is all." Tsubasa says, grinning. _

_--_

"Hotaru…"

_--_

"_Mamma! Papa! I'm home!" The young brunette states as she closes the door and locks it. "And guess what today is!" She says. The only sound heard throughout the lone hallway is her echo and she smiles sadly as realizes that no one's home to greet her. She realizes that she's all alone and a single tear glitters in the dark. She stares out the window to find small flakes of snow falling down to earth. _

"_Welcome home Mikan!" She tries, putting her back to the wall; sliding down dejectedly. She doesn't bother to turn the lights on and head to her room. Nor does she even change her clothes and tuck herself into bed. She allows herself to fall to the floor sullenly. _

"_Happy 6__th__ birthday Mikan, oh and...Happy New Years." She says silently. And once again, she is left to celebrate two very special occasions alone. She sighs, allowing the darkness to consume her being as her body numbs from the cold temperature. She drifts off into a hellish slumber; whimpering as memories and nightmares haunt her endlessly._

_--_

"S-save me…"

--

"_I can't deal with her anymore dear, It's driving me insane." A quiet whisper echoes throughout the empty and dull house. "I'm afraid we might have to put her up for adoption…maybe that kid's mom will take her in. You know, her only friend's mom? I just can't deal with the brat anymore." _

_Mikan's eyes widen and her heart wells up with an immeasurable amount of sorrow and pain after hearing the words her own mother spoke about her. _

"_I can't do that Yuka. My status at the company will drop if they hear that I gave up on my own daughter. Newspapers and articles will say how I didn't care enough to love her myself. My career will go downhill from there. I'm sorry but I just can't. Trust me, If I could…I would get rid of her. But I still need to support you and myself. And I receive quite the sum working as the CEO of the company." the masculine voice of Mikan's father is heard. "I'm afraid other companies wouldn't hire me if they found something like that out. Gossip is never good for one's career. Especially if it's negative and about you."_

_Mikan suppresses a gasp at the information being given to her. 'So the only thing keeping them from abandoning me…is the money and their reputations?' Mikan thinks angrily, clenching her fists tightly; hard enough to draw blood from her palms. 'Ite..' Mikan thinks, licking the blood away from her newly acquired wounds. _

"_What do you think you're doing Mikan? Eavesdropping on an adult's conversation?" Her father asks threateningly. "Do you want to be punished again?" Yukihira questions darkly. _

"_N-no dad. I was j-just passing by! Honest!" Mikan defends. "I didn't h-hear anything!"_

"_Oh really then? So why it that your ugly face is is stained with tears, hm?" Yuka asks. "You wouldn't have a reason to cry if you didn't hear anything, now would you? I suggest you tell us why the hell you were fucking eavesdropping twerp. Otherwise…" Yuka smiled maliciously and grabbed a fist full of Mikan's hair._

"_Now, sweetie, honey bun. If __**anyone**__ finds out about what we were discussing, you're going to be in big trouble, you got that darling?" Yukihira says 'kindly.'_

"_It would be better for your safety and health if you didn't say anything, okay?" He asks. To emphasize his point, her mother tightens her hold and turns her face so that she's facing her. Her father goes into the room and comes back out holding onto a blade, which he ever so kindly gives to Yuka. Her mother chuckles hysterically, pressing the blade to Mikan's cheek roughly, causing a fresh stream of blood to ooze out. Mikan cries out and begs for them to stop, but that only results in her getting slapped; her mother intentionally making sure that she slaps the cheek with the wound. _

"_P-Please! S-STOP! Mamma, papa! Please stop!" Mikan pleads, as she cries helplessly. "P-please just l-leave me a-alone!" And when her cries are not answered, she does the only thing she can think of to defend herself; she kicks her mom in the gut with all her might and runs. She runs out of the house and into the open without a destination, in nothing but her pajamas and her socks. _

_She can hear her parents yelling from afar, but she pays them no mind. She needed to get away from them, and fast. Mikan stumbles and trips a few times, but she continues to run to god knows where. Her cease to stop and she heaves in and out painfully. Every breath she takes is like a stab to her lungs. After about 15 more minutes of running, she stops in front of a familiar house. She gazes inside to see the members laughing merrily, drowning in the warmth their bonding provided. She smiled and collapsed the darkness welcoming her once again with open arms._

_--_

"Someone…please…find me."

--

"_Oi, Mikan! Hey Mikan!! Wake up! Mom! Why isn't she waking up?!?" A boy sobbed. _

'_Is that you, Asa-chan?'_

"_Come on Mikan sweetie, you've got to get through this okay? Please, wake up."_

'_Auntie Senna?'_

"_Senna, bandage her wounds first. We need to clean them or they'll become infected. Tsu-kun, please go and find something warm for us to change her into, she'll catch hypothermia if she stays in those drenched clothes. Your mom and I will fix her up okay?" _

'_Uncle Ken?'_

"_Y-you better get through this Mikan! I won't f-forgive you it you don't!" _

'_Hotaru? -giggle- Don't worry, I wont fail you.'_

"_N-nani?" A cracked voice says quietly._

"_M-MIKAN! TSU-CHAN GET IN HERE!!! MIKAN WOKE UP!!" Senna yells, extremely relieved._

"_W-what happened?" Mikan asks, coughing violently._

"_I went to take out the trash." Ken explains. "And I found you lying on our doorstep covered in snow, blood everywhere." Mikan flinched, remembering the previous events that led to her desperate attempt for safety._

"_Hotaru, Tsu-kun, please watch over Mikan so I can phone her parents. They must be worried sick." Senna says._

"_N-NO!!" Mikan yells, coughing. "Please don't call them." She says, much quieter as to avoid another coughing fit._

"_Mikan, what did they do to you?" Tsubasa asks seriously._

_--_

"No…NO!"

--

"_How could they do that to their own daughter?!" Tsubasa yells angrily, punching the wall fiercely, fire burning within his eyes._

"_Tsu-chan, please calm down."_

"_We have to help her mom! WE HAVE TO CALL THE POLICE!!"_

"_NO!"_

"_Mikan?"_

"_Don't, they'll know I told you…and they'll come and hurt me again."_

"_Sweetie…"_

"_Please don't." Mikan begs, her eyes covered by her bangs. Tsubasa stares at her facial features and sighs._

"_If you're sure. Just come to us if something like this ever happens again."_

"_Okay…I p-promise."_

"_That's a good girl!" Tsubasa says grinning. "We'll always be here for you, just so you know."_

"_As I will be." Hotaru mutters. Although it was clear that she was just as worried as they were for her well being. She smiles at them happily, charming the occupants of the room._

"_Thank you…"_

_--_

"You're all too kind to someone like me…"

--

"_Asa-chan! Hotaru! Don't leave please!!"_

"_Let us go you monsters! Let us go! Can't you see that we don't want to go with you?" Tsubasa screams, stepping on the men's shadows, successfully immobilizing them. "Hotaru, now!" Hotaru nods and takes out the baka gun 1.0 and fires without mercy. When they have all fallen Tsubasa takes their hands and runs._

_--_

"_Do you think they'll find us?" Mikan whispers._

"_I don't know Mikan, I don't know… But if they do…promise us you won't reveal yourself to them. Promise us that you won't trust anyone but us to know about your powers. If they take us, there's a better chance you can escape and live a free life. You can live with my mom and dad if you like. I know they'd be happy to have you!" He states, grinning. _

"_I p-promise. But they don't have a chance of taking you guys away right? We're the invincible team, aren't we?" Mikan asks._

"_Invincible to the end." This time it's Hotaru who makes a promise. "Friends to the end."_

"_I found them! The brats are over here!"_

"_Run Mikan!"_

"_No, I won't leave you!"_

"_MIKAN RUN!"_

_--_

"No! Don't take them away from me!"

--

"_I've come to take my granddaughter to a safer place. It's clear that you have not taken proper care of her and she's been neglected for over 2 years!" the old man yells, glancing at the blood covered child. "Come Mikan. Do you remember me? I'm your grandfather, remember?"_

"_Oji-chan?" The girl asks lifelessly, her hollow eyes reflecting the pain she had to endure for so long._

"_Yes, it's me. How would you like to come live with me for a while?"_

"_Father, it's no use." Yukihira states. "After all, me and Yuka are that brat's legal guardians."_

"_I suggest you hand her over unless you want a court order." he threatens. "Mikan, dear, would you like to come with me away from this place?" A nod._

_--_

"_Dad, you can't do this! She's my child and we raised her!!" Yuka yells. _

"_And I can see you haven't been doing a very good job." he replies, walking over to the 10 year old. _

"_Mama, papa, I'm going with jii-chan." Mikan says icily._

"_No you're not Mikan. If word gets out that he took you away from us…"_

"_Mikan, go pack your things okay? We'll leave as soon as your done. Change your clothes too."_

"_Hai, jii-chan."_

_--_

_Mikan drops her bags and looks at the scene in front of her with wide eyes._

"_JI-CHAN!" She cries, running to the poor man lying lifelessly on the floor in a puddle of his own blood; a gun lying hopelessly on the floor next to him. The whereabouts of her parents unknown, as they are no longer in the house. "Ji-chan…I'm so sorry. I should've known then to leave you here all alone. Please, please forgive me! I promise I'll find them and make them atone for their sins."_

"_Sayonara, Ji-chan, aishiteru."_

--

"JI-CHAN!!" Mikan yells, panting heavily and shivering uncontrollably from the nightmares. She is suddenly pulled into a warm, comforting embrace. "N-Natsume?" She whispers quietly, unsure.

"Ssssh, Polka, calm down. I'm here okay? I won't let them hurt you, and I'll save you from that pit of darkness you're in." Natsume whispers into her ear. "I'm here…"

"Nat…su…me." Mikan replies tiredly as she drifts off into her dreams once again. But this time, the nightmares do not come. For the fire-caster we all know and love is protecting her, granting her a peaceful sleep.

* * *

XD Well how'd you like that as a comeback from my hiatus? I've got to say this thing was looong. XD I'm not completely back from being hiatus either, I'm still busy but I'll update a bit more frequently though. I wouldn't get your hopes up though -.-

Anyway, hoped you liked it!!!

Reviews are not expected because I've been a jerk when it comes to updating, but they are highly appreciated TTwTT

~Rai


	4. The Sacrificial Tangerine

Me: I apologize for being M.I.A recently…ehe…School's almost done; so you can expect many updates after June~!!

Mikan: She's really, very sorry.

Tsubasa: Anyhow, please enjoy the new installment of Mandarin Abyss!

Ruka: Please do, and leave reviews!

Koko: Rai does not own Gakuen Alice~

Me: Enjoy~!!

**--**

**Mandarin Abyss**

**Chapter 4: The Sacrificial Tangerine**

**--**

_**Last Time:**_

"_JI-CHAN!!" Mikan yells, panting heavily and shivering uncontrollably from the nightmares. She is suddenly pulled into a warm, comforting embrace._

"_N-Natsume?" She whispers quietly, unsure._

"_Ssssh, Polka, calm down. I'm here okay? I won't let them hurt you, and I'll save you from that pit of darkness you're in." Natsume whispers into her ear. "I'm here…"_

"_Nat…su…me." Mikan replies tiredly as she drifts off into her dreams once again. But this time, the nightmares do not come. For the fire-caster we all know and love is protecting her, granting her a peaceful sleep._

--

Mikan walked through the halls quietly. Koko, her companion, quickly shuffled along beside her. Onlookers nervously cleared a path for fear of having to face her wrath.

'_Doesn't that get annoying?'_

'_What does?'_

'_Um well…these people… treating you as some monster.'_

'_Please do not mind it, Koko. I have grown used to this type of behavior.'_

'"_Grown used to it" you say. I wouldn't be able to…'_

Mikan chuckled lightly.

'_You will, eventually. By hanging out with me, you'll be treated the same.'_

'_Ah, I see… But I don't mind! Being with you is fun~!!'_

'_Why thank you, Koko.'_

"Oh look at that~" A high pitched squeal erupted through the hallway, shattering the silence that once was. "It's Miss High and Mighty, acting as if she's all that!" Eyes darted to the owner of the voice, gawking at her audacity.

"May we be of any service to you, miss?" Koko asked politely, raising a brow. (A/N: Remember he's speaking for Mikan)

"You? Be of service to me? Hah! As if~!! Don't talk as if you guys are helpful!" She shrieked, earning pitiful glances from others. Mikan placed a hand on Koko's shoulder, and he nodded in agreement. Permy looked at them as though they had ten heads.

"We understand…well then, please excuse us." Koko replies, bowing slightly. And with that, the pair walked away. Whispers erupted throughout the once quiet hallway and Permy glared at their backs. And as she stomped away from the scene; she promised that she'd do everything in her power to make that girl suffer. To make Mikan Sakura…suffer.

--

"That was interesting."

"Ah, you spoke!" Koko said excitingly. Mikan chuckled.

"Yes Koko, I did."

"Um, but…didn't you say you were going to speak as little as possible?"

"Are you implying that you don't want me to talk?" Mikan inquired quietly.

"No no no no no!! Not all! I just meant, um well, what would make you want to talk around someone like me? It makes me feel privileged…" Koko said sheepishly, grinning.

"Well Koko…it seems I'm comfortable around you. So it seems I'll be communicating with my voice once in a while."

"Yes ma'am!" Koko yelled happily, grinning from ear to ear.

"You seem enlightened, Koko."

"Ah no, it's just that…I'm really happy right now!" Koko explained, causing Mikan to chuckle at his childish behavior.

"I see…well, I hope to never see that smile fade from your face." Mikan spoke, smiling…which in turn caused Koko to blush at the new sight.

"I think you should do that more often…" Koko whispered quietly.

"Hm?"

"I think you should smile more often. You look really pretty when you do…" Koko answered, blushing slightly. Mikan seemed startled but after she recovered from her initial shock she smiled warmly at him.

"That's very sweet of you to say, Koko." Words could not describe how much she wanted to tear up. But she wouldn't. She promised herself that she wouldn't after that night; the night she lost everything she never had…

Koko grinned at her and nodded, twirling around in pure glee.

'_Koko, careful before you-'_

Oof.

"Watch where you're going." A voice grumbled.

'_Bump into somebody…' _Mikan sweat dropped and sighed.

"My apologies, he was not aware of your presence or of his surroundings." Mikan spoke politely, her tone icy.

"Watch your tone you little brat." An older male spoke loudly, drawing attention from others.

'_A sempai I presume?' _Mikan thought, chuckling to herself. She was having murderous intents lately, after all; she recalled memories of her past. Unpleasant memories.

'_M-Mikan?'_

'_Do not worry Koko, this will be over shortly.'_

"Like I said, we are very sorry sempai. And I apologize for any inconveniences we may have caused you." Mikan said, bowing as her fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly.

"I don't like your lack of respect, twerp." The teenager growled. His eyes darted to Koko and he laughed evilly. "Let's see if this will teach ya." He grabbed Koko by the hair and threw him to the floor; Koko landing with a loud thump.

Onlookers gasped, and some called for teachers. There was anything but silence in the crowded hallway. Iinchou, who was passing by; noticed Koko on the floor and ran to his side.

"K-Koko?!" Iinchou yelled, shaking the unconscious boy.

"Leave him be, Iinchou. He seems to have hit his head pretty hard." Mikan said ferociously. Her eyes were red with anger, and her tone spoke bloody murder.

"Mikan? What happened?!" Iinchou demanded.

"Explanations will come soon, Iinchou. For now, please get Koko to the infirmary. I will deal with this insolent fool."

"Insolent fool you say?! How dare you!!" The angered male took charge towards Mikan and her eyes glinted murderously. He dare treat her friend so?

Mikan easily sidestepped his anger influenced punch and elbowed him in the gut. She then continued to deliver a butterfly kick that sent him flying across the hall.

"Is that all?" She growled behind clenched teeth.

"Y-YOU MONSTER!!" The boy screamed before running away in fear. Mikan's bangs covered her eyes, but as she looked up her expression was a somber one.

"I know I am…" She whispered to herself before walking off to the infirmary. "There's no need to have to tell me. I'm very aware of what I am."

However, as Mikan walked away silently; she did not realize the crimson eyes that bore holes into her back. Nor did she realize that he was glaring at the hallway where the older male once stood. Over-protectiveness is a scary thing, no?

--

When Mikan arrived at the infirmary, she immediately went to Koko's side.

'_I'm so sorry Koko. If only I hadn't been so careless…So reckless. This wouldn't have happened to you.'_

"But it's not your fault, Mikan-chan" Koko spoke, clutching his head in an attempt to soothe his migraine.

'_But it is. I was the one who provoked him; that you cannot deny.'_

"Yeah but-"

"No Koko. No buts." Mikan said, staring into his eyes. "I'm going to have to ask you to stay away from me for a while. Just let me cool off and ensure that this won't happen to you ever again."

Koko stared at her dejectedly before nodding sadly.

"Please understand that I'm doing this for you, Koko." Mikan whispered to him. She embraced him for a couple of seconds before walking off.

'_We'll meet again soon, Koko.'_

--

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" A voice spoke. Mikan turned to find herself facing Natsume Hyuuga himself. Mikan only nodded in response. Natsume sighed.

"Why is it any of your business anyway?" Mikan asked. She had to resort to speaking since Koko wasn't there to talk for her. Natsume gave her one of his famous smirks.

"It isn't. I'm just interested." Natsume replied nonchalantly, angering Mikan.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to be somewhere." Mikan spoke, her eyes reddening with fury. As she moved to leave, Natsume grabbed her wrist.

"You're trapped in darkness, are you aware of that?" he asked seriously, releasing her wrist.

"…I know." She replied after some time.

"I suggest you change your habits so you don't end up drowning in it."

Mikan chuckled dryly. "I could say the same for you, Hyuuga." Natsume smirked once more. What a very interesting girl he'd come across.

"**Would Mikan Sakura please report to the Elementary Principal's Office. I repeat, Mikan Sakura; please report to the Elementary Principal's Office."**

Mikan grumbled silently to herself. Grudgingly, she turned to Natsume.

"As much as It kills me to ask you of all people, would you please show me the way?"

"What; no please?" Natsume teased, smirking as he drew a growl from the girl. "Well then, follow me."

--

"Mikan Sakura has come, sir."

"Good, send her in." A small figure spoke.

"Very well. Mikan Sakura; the Principal shall see you now."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Principal." Mikan said, bowing.

"No need to be formal, dear." He replied; and Mikan inwardly gagged at his tone of voice. She also found it interesting for a small boy (about her size or smaller) to be the principal.

"Forgive me If I'm being rude…But my name is not dear, it is Mikan Sakura, sir."

"Very well then, Mikan Sakura. I presume you wish to know why you were called here?" Mikan nodded. "One of the middle school students filed a complaint. You were engaged in a fight earlier, no? I'm afraid that you can't deny this due to the fact that a witness has confirmed you being there. And apparently, you were the cause of this commotion…I cannot let this go unpunished, **dear**. I heard another person was involved as well; Kokoro Yome, was it? He shall be puni-

"NO!" Mikan yelled.

"Excuse me, **dear**…But you seem to have interrupted me. Are you opposed to your friend being harmed, hmm?"

"No…I…He had nothing to do with it; he was merely walking with me when it happened. He got caught in the crossfire and was harmed. He really didn't do anything!! I'm the one who caused it so I should be the only one getting punished!" Mikan yelled desperately.

"As much as it warms my heart to see you standing up for your friend, I'm afraid he'll have to be punished as well…" The principal smirked sadistically as he came up with an idea. "Unless…you want to take over his punishment as well? Do you, dearest Mikan?" Mikan glared up at him and clenched her fists. Her knuckles turned white and she began drawing blood from her palms.

'_This manipulative bastard is trying to control me…Fuck; but I have no choice in the matter if I want to keep Koko safe.'_

"I do…I'll take his punishment, sir."

"Very well then; your first task shall be a simple one. Destroy all bonds you currently have. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Good…you may go."

--

Mikan walked out of the room seething. She was beyond angered, she was fucking homicidal.

"How'd it go?" Natsume asked, walking up to her. Weird, had he waited for her all that time? Mikan shook her head, this wasn't the time for this. She had a task to be completed.

"None of your business, now leave me be." Mikan said coldly, startling Natsume. He was sure that they were on better terms.

"What's your problem?" He asked, concern in his eyes. Mikan hesitated before answering.

"You." Natsume's eyes widened a bit before understanding hit him.

"What is he making you do?" His reply startled Mikan, surely she wasn't that easy to read, right?

"Like I said, none of your business. Now get the hell away from me."

"Fine, if that's what you want." He replied, his tone harsh and cold. Even though Natsume could tell she wasn't doing this of her own will, it still hurt him; though he wouldn't admit that. He quietly walked away, leaving her alone.

She stared at his back before running to the safety of her room. She slammed the door shut and slid to the floor, breathing hard and clutching at her chest.

"DAMN IT! WHY THE FUCK DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?!"

**Elsewhere...**

"My pawn is finally in place...Let the games begin~"

* * *

And there you have it, the latest installment of Mandarin Abyss.

Hope you liked it~!!

Review? Even though I'm undeserving of it… v_v

Until next time!!!

~Rai


	5. The Prideful Tangerine

Rai: Hello Earthians, Rai here~ Once again, I apologize for my irksome update frequency; however, senior year's been pretty hectic for me Dx And I've taken it upon myself to become involved with this last year, more so than the previous ones. I do hope you'll forgive me for the irregularities, and please do enjoy this update!

Mikan: Please, enjoy the chapter.

Hotaru: Rai does not own Gakuen Alice.

Rai: And beware, Persona's OOC :D All for good cause, though. Trust me. You'll understand. xD Now shooshoo, read on my pretties ;)

**--**

**Mandarin Abyss**

**Chapter 5: The Prideful Tangerine**

--

_**Last Time:**_

_Mikan walked out of the room seething. She was beyond angered, she was fucking homicidal._

"_How'd it go?" Natsume asked, walking up to her. Weird, had he waited for her all that time? Mikan shook her head, this wasn't the time for this. She had a task to be completed._

"_None of your business, now leave me be." Mikan said coldly, startling Natsume. He was sure that they were on better terms._

"_What's your problem?" He asked, concern in his eyes. Mikan hesitated before answering._

"_You." Natsume's eyes widened a bit before understanding hit him._

"_What is he making you do?" His reply startled Mikan, surely she wasn't that easy to read, right?_

"_Like I said, none of your business. Now get the hell away from me."_

"_Fine, if that's what you want." He replied, his tone harsh and cold. Even though Natsume could tell she wasn't doing this of her own will, it still hurt him; though he wouldn't admit that. He quietly walked away, leaving her alone._

_She stared at his back before running to the safety of her room. She slammed the door shut and slid to the floor, breathing hard and clutching at her chest._

"_DAMN IT! WHY THE FUCK DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?!"_

_**Elsewhere...**_

_"My pawn is finally in place...Let the games begin~"_

_

* * *

  
_

Mikan wandered the hallways quietly, an air of tension surrounding her. Truth be told, she was torn. She had made friends who she cherished, though she would never admit that. She didn't want to hurt them by breaking ties, but she knew Principal Kuonji would do even worse to them if she didn't obey his commands.

Sighing angrily, Mikan punched a nearby wall, starting those around her. She turned and glared at the questioning eyes, scaring them all away. She stared, a look of loneliness embedding themselves within her eyes. However, just as quickly as it appeared, she forced it away behind a mask of indifference. With a huff, she turned quickly and walked away; unaware of the pair of eyes stalking her every move.

"_Kufufu... Mikan, dearest; do make me proud and set the stage, will you?"_

**----**

"Mikan, are you okay?" Mikan looked to the side of her seat, eyes meeting the concerned expression of Ruka Nogi. Her eyes began to soften at him as he held his rabbit securely within his arms.

_**Destroy all bonds you currently have.**_

She stiffened slightly, though no one seemed to notice. Clenching her fists, she stared at him coldly. "It's of no concern to the likes of you." Ruka flinched and his hold on his rabbit strengthened. She couldn't take it. She can't stay. Abruptly, she got up and fled the room; ignoring the curious stares she received.

_'No, Ruka.' _She thought sadly as she ran, _'I'm not...'_

"Oi, what's your deal? He was only worried about you, Polka." Mikan turned sharply at the voice, and glared at the newcomer.

"My name is Mikan Sakura, _Hyuuga._ And it's _Sakura,_ to you. Not Polka, or anything else. You'd do well to remember it. And I'm sure I remember telling you that it's none of your fucking business." He gazed at her intently, and after what seemed like eternity, walked away quietly. She forced her eyes shut and tried to calm the intense pain she felt within her chest.

_'Damn it,' _thought Mikan. _'You'll be the death of me, Natsume Hyuuga.' _With indifferent eyes, she bore holes into his retreating back, and stalked off in the opposite direction. She couldn't let them be of concern to her any longer. That damned Kuonji would just take advantage of that. And hell if Mikan was going to let that happen... She couldn't afford to. She considered them as friends. Damned or not, she was going to protect them- even if it was the last thing she was to do...

As thoughts plagued her relentlessly, she made her way to the Enforcement Squad's militia base. She hadn't formally scouted the place as of yet, having only previously stopped by to memorize its location.

"Rookie." A voice interrupted her. She sighed tiredly at the voice, and he raised a brow; such an uncharacteristic thing of her to do.

_'Really, what is with all these people?'_

"Yes, Sona-sama?" Tired. She felt insufferably tired.

"Kuonji has informed me of your... Predicament, if you will." Tensing, the brunette glared at the man. Confusion spreading across her face as he chuckled. "Fear not, rookie. I protect my students from that kiddy principal, whether he knows it or not." Mikan's eyes widened.

"You..." Mikan began. "King...?" Persona nodded and patted her on the head. "How is it that Principal Kuonji does not know?" She asked quietly.

"Come inside so we may discuss freely. The base is not monitored by the principal as it is under Narumi's care. So, after you, rookie." As Mikan stepped inside, she felt mildly impressed. The interior wasn't half bad. Training areas were designated on the left of the base, as well as gyms. The right side consisted of resting areas, which also seemed to hold entertainment devices for the children. Regardless of the luxury, however, it still disgusted her that this school was training children as soldiers, but she formulated theories within her head as to why it was being done. 'Don't judge a book by its cover,' she remembered bitterly.

"I don't quite understand, Sona-sama... How is it that Principal Kuonji is not aware of you being King? I'm pretty sure he knows about Narumi's position."

"That is true. About Narumi, that is. Which explains why he cannot monitor this area. There are certain things that he is in charge of. That would be the elementary section of this school. That includes the subjects that are taught, which students are selected to attend, keeping up school morality and discipline, etc. Standard Principal things. However, he cannot hold full authority over activities like the ability classes and similarly, the Enforcement Squads."

"I see. So it's technically Narumi's district, so to speak, when it comes to the Enforcement Squads. And it is the job of the special ability teachers to take command of their classes."

"Yes, that is correct. However, as you have noticed, that man will go to any means necessary to take control of things not in his job description. Take his blackmailing, for example. He is slowly but surely becoming the tyrant, or dictator of the school. Starting with the section he's in charge of. That is why, when extracurricular activities are formed, many of us teachers quickly volunteer to be in charge. If no one does, Kuonji becomes the boss of that group, and we all know what would happen then."

"So that's why Narumi became Queen for the Enforcement Squads?"

"Yes well, originally the only knowledge we had of this project was the name of the group. Nothing of what it entailed. In fact, there weren't even plans yet. Which is why Narumi grabbed the opportunity. You see, if Kuonji had already set plans for the squads, then we would have to abide by them. So you can understand how much of a gain it was for us. And as for how he does not know of my position, you were told before that no one but Narui knows, correct?"

"Yes... I was. But... Is this really a safe decision? Telling me?"

"You are loyal, rookie. And I did not do this on my own. Narumi also agreed that I should tell you."

"Oh..."

_'Loyal? I am? I... I never thought of myself in that sense...'_

"...May I ask something, Sona-sama? Why is it that the Enforcement Squads are chess based?"

"That's because Narumi took a fancy to it. We were trying to think of how to organize ourselves, and he brought up the chess system. It stuck."

Mikan nodded. Processing all the information she was given, and committing it to memory. So Sona-sama's a double agent, eh? Who would have thought?

"Thank you for explaining everything to me, Sona-sama."

"No problem, rookie. I never would have thought that you'd come along willingly, anyway." Mikan sent him a well deserved glare and huffed. Why had she come again?

_'Why does he trust me? Someone like me? He knows my situation, so why?'_

"Rookie, there are many things you cannot comprehend at the moment, I'm sure." Mikan turned to look at him. Was the man calling her stupid? "No, rookie, I am not calling you stupid; so stop looking at me like that." Mikan chuckled, her lips curling into a small smile.

"Thank you." She said in a small whisper. Persona ruffled her hair.

"I told you before, I protect my students." With a nod, Mikan positioned herself on one knee, grabbing Persona's hand roughly.

Amused, Persona smirked. "Are you going to propose to me, dear rookie?" Growling, the young brunette shook her head. A light pink dusted her cheeks, and she lightly brushed her lips against the man's hand.

"I, Mikan Sakura of the Rook group, hereby swear my loyalty to you, my King. I will stop at nothing to protect your identity, and I will cut down all who oppose you and your Queen. Please believe in me and understand that my actions reflect my care and respect for you. As someone you have confided your title in, I will not fail you. I swear that I will not let you down."

"Well that was quite breathtaking, rookie. You agree as well, do you not, Narumi?" All Mikan could do was blink dumbly as she was glomped by the one and only Pansy.

"Pansy? When the hell did you get here?" Mikan asked, trying to pry the man off her as she growled defensively.

"Mikiiii, that was so adorable!! You're the cutest thing ever!" Mikan spluttered as her cheeks were dyed red once again.

"Miki? Excuse me?! Who the hell are you fucking calling Miki you Pansy?! Hey! Damn it! Would you get off me already!? DAMN IT I SAID GET OFF ALREADY!" She continued muttering incoherent profanities under her breath as the man refused to release her person. Persona watched, chuckling to himself as their shenanigans continued. Now that Mikan knew of his Kingship, he wondered if it would improve her condition. She now had an ally on the inside. Shaking his head, he pried the overzealous Queen off the girl.

"Aww! Come on Personaa!! I was having fun!" The over-sized kid grumbled, pouting. It was almost cute. _Almost._

"You were causing trouble for our little rookie, Narumi."

"But she was being soooo adorable!! You have to admit it, Persona. I couldn't resist!! It was like she was just begging to be hugged!"

"She wasn't."

"She was!!"

Mikan watched the exchange, mouth slightly agape. King & Queen, huh? Her lips formed a smirk as she was hit by a sudden epiphany.

"_Well, the King and Queen of chess, or any kingdom for that matter; **are** married. This makes sense, I suppose."_ With a quiet laugh, Mikan set herself onto a nearby couch. Suddenly, the weariness returned to her; and she stifled a yawn with her hand.

_'I wonder how Koko is doing...'_

"Just fine. Why don't you go check on him?"

_'No... I can't.'_

"And why not? That would upset him, you know."

_'Be that as it may I can't-_

Mikan snapped her eyes open to meet with the merry ones of Kokoro Yome.

_'Koko... What. Are. You. Doing. Here.'_ Growling protectively, she eyed the smiling boy as he moved to sit next to her.

_'Come on, Mikan-chan, please don't be mad. I just wanted to see you. It was getting lonely in the hospital wing.'_

_'Still... You shouldn't be with me. You'll get hurt again.'_

_'This place isn't monitored, remember?'_

_'Koko... You...'_

"I really missed you, Mikan-chan." Mikan stared as the boy hugged her, sobbing into her shirt. She awkwardly placed her arms around him, trying to soothe the boy.

_'But... If Kuonji finds out...' _She stopped herself. _'What if you get hurt again, Koko? Because of me? I can't let that happen. I won't let it happen. Not again.' _

"Oi, rookie. Pay attention." Mikan brought her gaze up and her eyes widened ever so slightly.

"We're taking back the school, Mikan~ We won't let Principal Kuonji do as he pleases. We're not letting him run this place anymore. It's finally time for a Coup d'état**(1)**, don't you think? Specially executed by the Enforcement Squad themselves~" A figure stood in the doorway, grinning like an idiot. As he walked in, others followed.

Stunned, Mikan smirked at the people before her. "What the hell is with all you fucking people? Are all of you stark mad?" Tsubasa faked mock hurt, and pouted.

"Surely you jest, Mi-chan~"

"Surely I don't, Asa-chan." Mikan challenged, smirking as Tsubasa pretended to cry. Coughing, he straightened his posture; confusing the small girl before him.

"Well then, enough of the frivolities, my dear kouhai. I'm sure you owe all of these people an explanation." Turning her attention back to the people, Mikan closed her eyes and laid down, resting her head on Koko's lap.

"I will repeat myself, Asa. Surely. I. Don't."

_'I believe you do, Mikan-chan. We're all friends, right? They'll understand.'_

_'You too, Koko?'_

_'I don't mean to make you angry, Mikan. But we're going through with this rebellion. Whether the ending is good or bad, we're going to try. But for our sake, hopefully it's good.' _Staring up at the grinning teen, Mikan sighed and lifted herself off the couch.

"I honestly don't understand the lot of you. Imbeciles, I swear. Perhaps you don't realize when someone doesn't want to be bothered. Or better yet, when they're trying to fucking protect you. But no, all of you must insist on getting your asses whooped. For the life of me, I can't understand why I call you all _friends_, you masochistic idiots_._ There must be something wrong with me."

"If you say so, Polka. Of course, we all knew that to begin with."

"Just shove it, Natsume."

* * *

**(****1)**Coup d'état - noun - The sudden overthrow of a government by a usually small group of persons in or previously in positions of authority. _In this case, it's the overthrowing of a higher up in GA by his "ever faithful servants." So I suppose you could also think of this situation as heresy._

Rai: So this was somewhat of an intense chapter, no? I spent all day on it! Man, being sick and bedridden sucks ass! But at least it got me to update for all of my dear readers :) Please leave a review if you still love the story!! And does anyone else sense a little Crack!PersonaxNarumi going on?! xDD

Mysterious Person: Hm.. It'll only get more serious from here. This chapter was a catalyst, I suppose. You've been warned.

Rai: You're right. -snickers- When should I reveal you, huh?

Mysterious Person: When the time is right, of course.

Rai: Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter!! 8 pages in Trebuchet MS, 12 pt font, single spaced baby!!


	6. The Protective Tangerine

Rai: So… Hey everyone? –Insert nervous laugh here- Well, what can I say? Rai's not dead! … Not yet, anyway _ I can't promise that this'll be the end to my on and off hiatus, since I'll be starting my freshman year of high school next month. I realized that, while neglecting my homework, I should at least get something out there for my readers :] So 'lo and behold; the newest installment of Mandarin Abyss! Please enjoy~!

Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own.

**Mandarin Abyss**

**Chapter 6: The Protective Tangerine**

_**Previously:**_

_"I honestly don't understand the lot of you. Imbeciles, I swear. Perhaps you don't realize when someone doesn't want to be bothered. Or better yet, when they're trying to fucking protect you. But no, all of you must insist on getting your asses whooped. For the life of me, I can't understand why I call you all _friends_, you masochistic idiots__.__ There must be something wrong with me."_

_"If you say so, Polka. Of course, we all knew that to begin with."_

_"Just shove it, Natsume."_

_

* * *

_

**Mikan's POV**

I watched with glazed eyes as my comrades chatted happily amongst one another; basking in the excitement that came with planning to overthrow Kuonji. Naturally, a party had been thrown in order to commemorate the oncoming of freedom (though Narumi's insistence on the matter had also convinced Persona to allow it; although the man was now nowhere to be seen). But seeing these people as they were now, laughing and smiling; it made it hard to believe that soon, they'd be thrown into battle.

And it scared me to think that I'd _willingly_ allowed myself to be thrown into the mix; even though I had only arrived at the school a mere two and a half weeks ago. Not that I would admit that aloud. But I repeat myself; seeing everyone interact happily, it strengthened my resolve to see this through to the end. I would fight alongside them- that, I was sure of. And should anyone of them be harmed, then, I, in turn, will harm right back. A low growl escaped my throat. The thought of these fools being harmed made my blood boil… Honestly, my trust and faith in these chess pieces would be the death of me- simply because I should already _know better_.

"It's nice, isn't it?" I turned to see the gay pansy standing beside me; also observing his subordinates. What surprised me, however, was the amount of affection and fondness I saw in those blue eyes of his.

"Yeah… It is." I found myself answering, a small, (somewhat) reluctant smile finding its irksome way to my lips. Seeing this, the Queen smiled in return. And once more, before I even had time to process what I was doing, I found myself on one knee- bowing loyally; one arm crossing my chest in an ensuring gesture. "I promise... I will protect this for you, Queen Narumi." Mind you, as everyone stopped and watched this particular scene unfold, the cheesiness of my actions went unspoken. Needless to say, it was replaced by constant teasing.

**END POV**

"Awwww, Miki! That was so sweet and adorable~!" The now gushing Queen squealed, patting the Rook lightly on the head.

Twitching slightly from her unmoving position, Mikan nodded. She stood slowly, wiping the nonexistent dust from her person, and scowled slightly- trying in vain to remove the light pink that dusted her face. Finally, she noticed that all eyes were still on her, and a growl escaped her throat.

"What are you idiots staring at?" The tangerine barked.

"Obviously you, Polka." Natsume replied casually, smirking when a glare was sent his way.

"Why you… I ought to throttle you, y-you damned Crimson Eyes!" The girl then glowered, realizing she'd stuttered.

"Perhaps you should." Natsume replied thoughtfully, his smirk widening. "If you can catch me, that is."

"You bastard, are you saying that I can't?" Eyes narrowed.

"Obviously." And with that, some gaped and some sighed as the two teens began running around the compound.

"Well, this has become quite the development. Wouldn't you say so, Misaki?" Tsubasa said; grinning as Natsume barely avoided one of Mikan's well-aimed fists.

"It sure has. It's adorable the way Natsume riles her up like that. He even goes as far as to act out of character." The doppelganger replied, laughing at the Hyuuga's smug expression.

"It makes me happy seeing her like this." A voice beside them spoke cheerfully. "She's actually interacting with her own voice now."

"Ah, you have a point there, Koko." Tsubasa responded, grinning knowingly.

"And dare I say it… Mikan even appears to be having fun; even though her thoughts have consisted of _'Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.' _for the past five minutes." Koko replied, sweat dropping- but giggling nevertheless.

"Miiikiii! Natsuumeee! Please don't break anything! I understand you two are having a lover's quarrel, but please leave the decorative ornaments out of it!" Narumi cooed, smiling impishly as two enraged faces (tinted red, albeit) were directed at him.

"Quite the development indeed…" Tsubasa whispered to himself, chuckling all the while.

* * *

Seeing as the party was still in session (and most likely would continue to be for a long while, mind you), Mikan took the liberty of wandering around the base; familiarizing herself with every nook and cranny of the compound. Before long, the tangerine found herself standing in front an eloquent door labeled 'Outer Garden.' Hoping to find a quiet place to doze off, the girl tugged at the offending door and was surprised to see that the garden was actually very well kept.

Pushing the thought aside, Mikan followed the stone path until she stopped at a particularly captivating tree, deeming it worthy enough to house her during her slumber. Looking around to make sure she wasn't being watched or followed, Mikan took a running start and jumped onto a large branch- almost losing balance as it shook. Frowning, she grabbed on to a sturdier branch that hung above her. Jumping, Mikan swung her feet, gaining momentum as she did so. After a short while, the silent girl swung herself up and over, landing gracefully on the sturdy branch. Nodding approvingly to herself, Mikan sat, nestling comfortably against the trunk. Just as her eyes were beginning to shut complacently, an irritable voice found its way to her ears.

"Oi, Polka; you're in my tree." An almost desperate sigh escaped the girl.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Crimson Eyes, I'm much too tired to argue." Mikan muttered, leaning once more against the trunk. "And besides; since when were you the ruler of cherry blossoms?" Had her eyes not been closed, she would have been able to see the thoughtful look the crimson-eyed lad was currently giving her. Finally, Natsume snorted.

"Since you're so adamant about staying in this tree, why don't we crown you co-ruler, then?" Her eyes snapped open as a sudden weight settled beside her.

"Sure, why not. It gives me a chance to de-thrown you." Mikan challenged, smirking.

"That's only if you can, Polka." Natsume replied nonchalantly, staring at her smugly. The aforementioned blinked- _Déjà vu,_ much?

"Trust me, I will. When I get around to it, that is." She yawned, stretching her arms as her eyes began to close once more. "But for now I suppose we'll have to deal with sharing." Eyeing the Sakura, Natsume shrugged.

"Hn."

"Oh, and Natsume?" Mikan called, lazily opening one eye. The former raised a brow at her questioningly. "If you do anything to me while I'm asleep, I'll personally castrate you."

"Hn." However, it was noted that Natsume scooted a tad bit away from his homicidal companion.

* * *

Life outside the Enforcement Squad compound proceeded painfully for Mikan. She was forced to spit venom at those she (and this is admitted grudgingly) held dear, and she wasn't even allowed to have Koko by her side (which meant more talking on her end). Instead, some manipulative bitch of a woman named Luna Koizumi was assigned by Kuonji to stay near her at all times (academically, that is. Extra-curricular activities were out of his jurisdiction, as Mikan recalled). And she didn't particularly enjoy being hounded by the kiddie principal's stuck-up suck up. But for everyone else's sake, she put up with it.

"Hey, Sakura~!" Mikan blanched. Speak of the devil, and she'll appear wearing Prada.

"Koizumi." Mikan nodded, increasing her pace.

"I thought you would've learned by now, you poor thing. It's useless to try to shake me off. Principal Kuonji's orders are absolute." Luna reprimanded, her pink heel tapping impatiently against the tile floor. Not amused, Mikan replied.

"Surely my trying to ditch you isn't as important as your violation of the dress code, Luna Koizumi." Luna's high pitched laugh echoed through the hallway, making Mikan wince at the increasingly annoying sound.

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head off. Principal Kuonji _likes _the way I dress, Sakura. I'm an _exception_ to the rule." Eyeing Luna's skimpy clothing, Mikan shook her head in disgust.

"Whatever. Now hurry up or we'll be late for class." Mikan muttered, clenching her jaw at the obnoxious sound of clattering heels. After a short while of silence (minus the tippidy-tappidy sound of those _damned_ heels), Luna spoke up.

"…So Sakura, what's it like?"

"What is what like?" Mikan asked, irritated.

"You know, having to break your ties and stuff. I'm wondering how that felt." Luna replied, clicking her tongue in distaste.

"That is none of your business, Koizumi."

"Aw, don't be so mean, _partner_. That probably would've hurt my feelings if we were friends." The strawberry-blonde replied, eyes glinting dangerously. Mikan stiffened when Luna's cold hand grabbed her wrist, effectively stopping the former from moving any further. "It would be awfully sad if your friends got into an _accident_, don't you think? And after all the hard work you've been doing to keep those losers safe~"

"You little bitch." The enraged brunette spat angrily. "Koizumi, if you dare lay even _one_ of your disgusting fingers on _any _of them, I will _slaughter_ you. If you think I give a rat's ass about what should happen to me afterwards, you are _sorely _mistaken."

"Those are big words, Sa-ku-ra. I'm having trouble believing that you'll stay true to them." In the blink of an eye, Mikan pulled a hidden blade from one of her knee-high socks, and pressed it firmly against Luna's pale throat.

"Try me, Koizumi." She purred mockingly into Luna's ear.

"Enough." A small, yet powerful voice commanded from the end of the corridor. Mikan instantly dropped the dagger, and bowed her head- quivering in unsatisfied anger as she did so.

'_Shit.' _Mikan thought in disdain. _'The halls are already cleared… There won't be anyone to… Fuck!' _

"Are you hurt, Luna?" A child with dark hair and eyes reflecting obsidian emptiness asked, concern lacing his voice. Luna smirked inwardly.

"N-No Principal Kuonji; I'm fine. T-Thankfully, you arrived in time to stop that monster." Luna was acting her ass off, and Mikan felt like socking her in the jaw for it. She was snapped out of her violent reverie when she felt a cold, amused gaze settle its wicked way onto her person.

"Mikan." The child, seeming to be their age, if not a little older, called; beckoning the girl closer. He smiled when she stopped before him.

"Yes, Principal Kuonji?" Mikan asked quietly, her eyes downcast and her fists clenched by her sides. She stilled when a calloused hand reached out to touch her cheek, instinctively activating her nullification alice. The ESP chuckled, causing shivers to rush through his captive's body. Tilting the girl's head, Kuonji crashed their lips together, causing Mikan's body to go completely still.

From beside the two, Luna glared. _She _was supposed to be Kuonji's favorite! Not that _useless _Mikan Sakura! It should be _her _lips connected to the principal's, not that _goddamn bitch's! _Luna was, however, delighted when her 'partner' was flung into the wall by her beloved principal. She looked to him in a silent plea, and practically squealed when he nodded.

Stalking over to the unmoving form of Mikan Sakura, Luna barely suppressed the urge to kill.

'_Good.' _Luna thought. _'You know better than to retaliate or run.' _She grinned menacingly when ferocious orbs met with her own blue ones.

"I hope I break a few of your ribs, trash." Was the only thing said as Luna mercilessly dug her heeled foot into the other's stomach. Repeatedly, and never losing strength. The blonde laughed maniacally when blood escaped the writhing teen's mouth- a telltale sign of pain and internal breakdown. "Come on now, _partner_. Let's hear that pretty little voice of yours; nice and loud." Said Luna as she stomped down on the brunette's stomach; enjoying the look of pure agony that crossed Mikan's face as she bit back a scream (consequently drawing blood from her bottom lip).

'_You can handle this Mikan.' _She thought, wincing when Luna delivered a particularly painful blow to her side. _'You have to. You fucking __**have **__to.' _

"Luna… That'll be enough." Mikan glared up at Kuonji, who in turn smiled hauntingly down at her. "For your contempt, Mikan **dear**; I'll allow Luna one more hit." Mikan winced as a manicured hand grabbed a fistful of her hair, lifting her body up. Meeting the abused girl's hardened eyes, Luna smirked and smacked her; dragging her nails forcefully across the soft cheek as her hand left it, leaving small traces of blood in its wake.

**Mikan's POV **

When the last strike against me had been made, the witch looked to the kiddie principal for what seemed to be _approval_. I felt my anger bubbling to the surface when he nodded, taking in my beaten form.

"Come with me, Luna; so I may properly _reward_ you for a job well done." Had it not hurt so much to move, I would've gagged at the sexual innuendo.

"Yes, Principal Kuonji; I would be _honored_ to receive a reward from you." That whore all but purred.

Thinking they would leave, I was surprised when Kuonji once again turned his attention to me.

"And you, Mikan, go to class. You're late, but I care for your education so much that I'll have Narumi excuse it, in favor of you broadening your knowledge. Don't disappoint me now, **dear~**" I nodded and they left; no doubt in the direction of that pedophile's room.

Grunting, I slowly lifted myself off the ground; hissing as my ribs protested the sudden movement. Using the wall as support, I began walking towards the classroom, but was stopped short as a particularly painful wave of nausea roamed my body; causing me to inhale sharply. I clutched at my ribs, every additional movement brought upon unwanted pain. Even the smallest of breaths caused my body tremendous pain.

However, when the sought-after room finally came into sight, I felt gratitude like none other.

**End POV**

To say that certain individuals residing in Class B were worried was an understatement. 20 minutes of class had already passed, and there was a Rook that had yet to arrive. Had it not been for the Queen's warning look, Natsume, as well as Ruka, Hotaru, and Koko, would have been long gone.

Abruptly, they were greeted by the long awaited sight of the beloved clementine as the door burst open. They were not, however, expecting her to mutter a quick "Sorry I'm late," before promptly collapsing onto the floor.

Before anyone had the chance to register what was going on, Natsume bounded out of his seat and knelt beside the girl, eyes widening as he took in the sight of her; bloody and battered. His red eyes darkened and gleamed with murderous intent. Gently, he placed the unconscious form of Mikan Sakura into his arms, and stood; eyes covered by his bangs.

"I'm going ahead, Narumi. Make it fast." Was quickly muttered, and the black cat sped off.

The remainder of the class stared, wide-eyed at the open door.

"…Free period, everyone. Hotaru, Ruka, and Koko; please follow me. And quickly please." Those words were all it took before, just as quickly as Natsume had left; the trio, as well as their teacher, disappeared in a frenzy of heated emotions- heading in the direction of their base… The only place chess pieces could find safety in this corrupted school.

* * *

Pacing wordlessly and frantically around the room was a raging Natsume Hyuuga. Persona, for reasons unknown to him, demanded that he be the one to treat Mikan's wounds. When he made to object, Narumi swiftly told him that he had no say in the matter. So there he was, glancing back at the unmoving figure of Mikan for the umpteenth time in less than a minute as he continued to burn his movements into the rug. Sighing, Natsume resigned himself to take a seat next to the bed, eyeing it's occupant for just a small sign of waking.

When the only response he received was the small heaving of her chest, Natsume gritted his teeth. Persona had informed him that two of her ribs were broken, and that there were already nasty discolored bruises beginning to form on various parts of her abdomen. Willing the almost uncontrollable anger to fade, the Hyuuga brought a hand to her wounded cheek.

"I swear, if that damned Kuonji did this to you…" He whispered angrily, jaw locking tightly. He was interrupted when the door opened. Standing there with grim expressions were all that held the bedridden girl close to their hearts. After a short while of acknowledging all the faces, Natsume turned his attention to Persona, who had stepped forward.

"Black Cat." He called; his tone ferocious. "Be prepared. We will liberate ourselves from that fucking kiddie principal sooner than expected. He most certainly will _not _be forgiven." Allowing these words to sink in, Natsume retracted his hand from Mikan's too-cold cheek.

The occupants of the room, sans Mikan, bowed; and a single phrase left their mouths as adrenaline coursed through their veins, recognition hitting all but the already knowing Narumi.

"As you wish, my King."

Persona nodded to them, and averted his attention to the slight movement spotted from the corner of his eye.

Seeing this, the subordinates raised their heads, and they shifted their gaze to the brunette who currently sat upright on the bed; a look of discomfort crossing her face. Ignoring the relief that overtook their systems, the chess pieces continued to stare at her expectantly. Natsume, however, in an uncharacteristic gesture of morale support, and what seemed to be poorly hidden affection, grabbed her hand; entwining her fingers with his own. The surprised stares didn't faze the boy, and his grip didn't falter- if anything, it grew stronger.

A small smirk was given in response to the group's actions as her quiet voice echoed throughout the room.

"Your wish is my command, King Sona."

Needless to say, Mikan Sakura then proceeded ask the 'group of idiots' why she had not yet been healed by an alice, and if they secretly wanted her to suffer.

Her response was a flick to the head by Tsubasa, who called her stupid, but proceeded to sadly inform Mikan that the Enforcement Squad had yet to recruit a trustworthy healer.

Clicking her tongue in understanding, Mikan absentmindedly enclosed her fingers around Natsume's knuckles. The latter of whom seemed content with marveling over how small her hand seemed compared to his tanner one… As he looked to find her lips twitching upward at him (though her eyes showed annoyance towards her actions), Natsume knew then, that this was _their _calm before the storm.

Meanwhile, Narumi turned to his King.

"This is it, Rei." He mumbled, repeating the black cat's actions to the masked man. "You're making the first move of the game. We don't know what Kuonji will retaliate with…"

"I'm aware, Anjo." The man murmured lazily. "But rest assured, I will execute the perfect castle kingside(1)… And if anything; you, my Queen, will move stealthily across the board in my stead." A small cough brought them back to reality.

"As much as we hate to interrupt such a beautiful moment between our superiors..." Tsubasa started, looking sheepish.

"There's no way we'd allow the kiddie principal to force us to move you, King." Misaki continued, giggling.

"The same goes for you, Pansy Queen." Mikan said pointedly, staring at said Queen smugly.

"We're more than enough to handle a couple of cocky bastards." Natsume spoke, smirking as his comrades rolled their eyes at the irony of his statement.

"And if any one of us gets out of line, I'll set them straight." Hotaru said casually, a new and improved version of her 'baka gun' in hand.

"We won't fail you." Ruka ensured, smiling.

"After all, we're your loyal chess pieces." Koko practically sang, grinning cheekily.

* * *

Rai: And there you have it! The latest installment :] Mind you, it's past four in the morning, and it's well past my bedtime- but I've finally finished! So do enjoy, and kindly leave a review :D

(1)Castle Kingside – a move in chess involving the king and a rook.


End file.
